


Would you kindly?

by Hecateae



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Bioshock AU, Gen, Graphics, Incomplete, Tags added as required, tumblr x-post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 03:31:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14865791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecateae/pseuds/Hecateae
Summary: Allison in Bioshock





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a graphic set I started way back when. I never got around to finding more caps I wanted to use, and to be honest, I got scared enough that I don't know if I'll ever finish the game. 
> 
> It's not like the Argents haven't been trying to reshape the world (or Beacon Hills), with a personal creed and code. And with how Allison acted and reacted during season 2, with Gerald's manipulation, it wouldn't be a stretch to have this happen.

> _She fell._
> 
> _Down into the depths of the ocean.  
>  Down to a city, under the waves.  
>  Down to where madness lurks._
> 
> It started when the plane crashed into the ocean where empty sea should be.


	2. Chapter 2

> _Get to higher ground_ was what the voice on the radio told her. 
> 
> The woman who'd introduced herself as Kate. 
> 
> Higher ground, when Allison hadn’t wanted to leave the bathysphere in the first place, to enter this city under the ocean…
> 
>  
> 
> Just what was this place?


	3. Chapter 3

> She carefully nudges the body. Human, she thinks. But it’s hard to be sure with the modifications. Zombies were real, for all she knew. A quick check around the room yields some food, cash and whiskey which she tucks away for later.
> 
> Following Kate’s advice, she goes upstairs - to see a vending machine with a glowing red vial and needle.  
>  Why she injected herself, she doesn’t really know, but she immediately begins to regret her decision as the world blurs around her.
> 
> Gripping the railing she tries to steady herself - a sudden lurch sending her over the railing.
> 
> Everything goes black.


	4. Chapter 4

> It’s the voices that wakes her up. Two men; arguing over something… ADAM? Everything fuzzes out again.  
> By the time she opens her eyes, they’re gone. Replaced by a little girl who skips over to stare down at her with blank yellow eyes.The needle held by the girl makes Allison glad that she isn’t the angel the child is looking for. She keeps still, holding her breathe as the girl leaves, an automaton following after.
> 
> Only when she is sure they are not coming back does she push herself up, faint sparks flying from her left hand. Finally, she picks up the radio, adjusting the dials so that Kate’s voice comes through: Demands to know if she’s alright, to let her know that she has to keep going, and reassurances that the first time having your genetic code rewritten was the worst.
> 
> Hesitantly, she clenches her hand, and a bolt of lightning flies out - DNA restructuring. That’s putting it lightly, she thinks.  
> She pulls herself together, brushing off the dust that clung to her clothes and walking to inspect the door.
> 
> “Welcome to Rapture” The words are a mockery; there’s nothing welcoming about this place. The door opens with a brief burst of lightning - and a long glass corridor stretching outwards, deeper into the city.
> 
> This place could swallow her whole, like the sea already had.

**Author's Note:**

> Hair and outfit inconsistencies throughout.


End file.
